


Chicken or the Egg?

by PhantomSpade



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Bikers, Crash & Burn, F/F, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gangs, Light Angst, Mild Language, Motorcycles, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Sneaking Out, Theft, second love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Takes place between episode 9 and episode 10.Saki asks Sakura out on a date on a bike ride and briefly reminisnces about her former relationship with Reiko.





	Chicken or the Egg?

**Author's Note:**

> Zombieland Saga (c) Cygames, Shigeru Murakoshi

For as long as the members of Franchouchou have known each other so far, they're all starting to get used to each other's personalities and quirks despite most of them coming from different time periods (excluding Tae, of course). 

Saki is a good example. A former captain of a notorious biker gang from the 90s, the blonde is tough and impulsive with a love for danger and a heart of gold. Being a thrillseeker is one of her quirks. 

So is her bluntness.  

"Oi, Sakura. Keep your makeup on and go out on a date with me." 

Sakura looks up from her magazine to the eyes of Saki, her surprised face sporting pink on her cheeks. "Eh?" 

The blonde rolls her eyes and repeats herself. "I said go out with me, Egghead." 

The pink-haired girl stands up from her chair so fast, she almost causes it to fall over. "I-I heard what you said, Saki-chan! It's just-" 

"Just what?" Saki's frown deepens as she moves closer into Sakura's personal space, making the girl more flustered. She tries to calm her beating heart as she chooses her words carefully. 

"Well, it's...I'm surprised that you're asking me out, that's all!" Sakura says. 

Saki raises an eyebrow at her, seemly not understanding the nature of her answer. "Ain't that obvious? I like you, so why else would I be asking you to date me?" 

Sakura's face turns redder as she struggles to say a good reason to Saki's question. It's not that she dislikes her. No, far from it. After spending so much time together since they've came back to life as zombies and formed an idol group, Sakura has managed to become good friends with Saki despite being opposites. 

She also may have developed some special feelings for the blonde, even though she isn't really sure. Hence her surprise that Saki just confessed to her out of the blue. 

"We've only known each other for a short time since we became idols. How can you be sure that you... _like_ like me?" Sakura asks tentatively. 

Saki tsks and adruptly swoops in to kiss Sakura's cheek, causing the girl's whole face to burn even brighter. The magazine that was in her hand drops to the floor as she presses it against the spot where Saki kissed. 

Saki smirks at her reaction, finding it cute that Sakura looks like a cherry. "I like you enough to kiss you. Now will you go out with me?" 

Seeing how the blonde isn't going to be persuaded and being too flustered to speak, Sakura nods without a word. 

Although, the pink-haired girl isn't opposed to having a date with Saki. But she is wondering what Saki has in mind. The blonde never fails to bring trouble whenever she can; not to mention that Kotaro won't allow them to leave on their own right now. Who knows what Saki is up to. 

Which is why she has to ask. "Where are we going, Saki-chan?"

Saki just grins and takes Sakura's hand. "I'll show you, it's outside!" 

She drags Sakura behind her as they walk out of the main room and through the hallways. Since it is evening, the lights are on, making the shadows on the walls they pass. Sakura shivers at the memory of running away from her friends when they were mindless and chasing her in this mansion. 

Saki, on the other hand, doesn't notice the girl's slight apprehension, instead focusing on giving her the best night of their lives. 

"Check out what Shades got the other day!" Saki says as she kicks the doors open and gestures to the front gates. Sakura looks ahead to see something parked near the entrance. It is a motorcycle. 

The vehicle is rather large enough to seat two people, with two black helmets on the seat, and it is almost completely red with black accents. Although, neither girl have any idea what kind of model it is; that is in Lily's department. But Saki looks very ecstatic about it. 

"A freaking awesome bike!" Saki says, golden (well, color contacts) eyes sparkling like jewels. "I haven't tried it yet, but I'm taking you out on this baby for a ride!" 

Sakura frowns at her, knowing how much trouble they'll get in if they take Kotaro's motorcycle. The man is a pretty eccentric jerk for the most part, but the one time he got angry at them, it wasn't a pretty sight. 

She tries to reason with the blonde. "Saki-chan, this isn't a good idea. We'll get into serious trouble if we just took his bike! And it's against the law for people to ride in-!" 

But Saki just slaps a hand on her back and smirks at the girl, showing no concern for the consequences that could follow. 

"You wanna die? We're zombies, remember? We already broke the damn law by coming back to life, so don't sweat it! Plus, I got just the gal to make sure Shades won't butt in on our date! Yo Tae!" 

On cue, Tae comes stumbling out behind the two, devouring a slightly large bucket of dried squid covered in teriyaki sauce in her arms. Saki wraps an arm around the taller girl with a smug grin. 

"Oi, go inside and distract Shades while me and Sunnyside go on a ride, will you?" Saki commands as she drags Sakura with her onto the bike. 

Tae stares at them while continuing to munch on the squid, moaning a bit even though her mouth is full. But Tae has been getting better at understanding what other people are saying, which is good progress for the group. 

While putting on her helmet, Sakura turns to Tae and repeats what Saki said to her, making absolutely sure that she understood. 

"Tae-chan, please keep Tatsumi-san busy while we're gone, but we won't be long-Wait, Saki-chan!" 

Grinning, Saki stomps against the pedal and reves up the bike, the engine purring to life. Sensing what is going to come, Sakura wraps her arms tightly around Saki's waist and presses her head against her back. And not a second too soon, Saki starts moving the vehicle slowly before preparing to take off.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! HYAH!" 

It is fortunate that the gates have already been opened beforehead, as Saki kicks into high gear and speeds out of the entryway, a screaming Sakura hugging her like a scared koala. Tae waves the two off, still chewing a mouthful of squid. 

"Oi, Tae! Have you seen Sakura and Saki? It's training time again!" 

Hearing Kotaro coming, Tae remembers her task and rushes towards the manager to keep him at bay. As soon as he appears in her sights, Tae scrambles to a stop. 

"Ah, Tae! There you are! I've asked if-" 

Upon skidding, Tae trips over her feet and falls to the floor. The bucket flies out of her arms and hits Kotaro, spilling the soaked squid onto his clothes. Seeing her mistake, Tae gets up and attempts to eat the squid off of him, much to his discomfort as he shoos at her. 

"No no! Bad zombie! Bad zombie!" 

* * *

 

"Please slow down, Saki-chan!" Sakura cries, clinging onto Saki in fear that the speed they are going will tear their heads off. She rather not traumatize any drivers or pedestrians by that sight. 

They are only five minutes into their date, yet it is already going off the rails because of the blonde's reckless driving. Sakura really wants her to slow down already before they get into an accident. 

However, Saki isn't listening to her pleas and continues to speed through traffic, enjoying the adrenaline rush of riding fast. But especially the feel of Sakura holding onto her from behind like her life depended on it. 

"I can't get enough of this! Loosen up will ya, Omelette? I'm not gonna let us die!" Saki shouts. 

Sakura whines at the blonde's stubbornness. She doesn't really dislike it, but she wishes that Saki could just relent.  

Much to her relief, there are a few cars up ahead of the girls, forcing Saki to slow down to a stop. "Damn. Didn't think Saga would be busy tonight." 

As the girls wait for the traffic to move, Sakura sees two familiar figures out of the corner of her eye. Much to her surprise, it is Reiko Amabuki and her daughter Maria having dinner at Drive-In Tori. They look very happy together, no doubt thanks to them reconciling recently from Saki's efforts. 

Sakura glances over and sees Saki looking in their direction as well, sporting a rather fond expression. She smiles at this; it makes her happy to see Saki seeing her old friend again, even if she can never reveal her true identity. 

It makes Sakura herself wonder if she will meet her own loved ones again. Assuming if she had any. 

"Alright, we can move now. Finally!" Saki groans out as she steps down on the pedal to start moving again. Only this time, she is going at a normal pace instead of full speed. Sakura is a bit surprised yet touched that Saki is being considerate of her feelings. 

The drive is quiet aside from the engine roaring and the cars around them. Sakura relaxes her hold on Saki as she looks at the scenery. Saga never looked so beautiful in the night, which impressed her a bit. But that isn't on her mind. 

She has only recently learned about Saki's past, but there is something that Sakura wanted to know about the blonde. It has been nagging her for a while now, so might as well pop the question now. 

"Hey, Saki-chan..." 

Saki turns her head slightly towards Sakura while still keeping her eyes on the road. "What's up?" 

The pink-haired girl chews at her lip, carefully thinking over her words so that she doesn't hit anything sensitive. Saki may be a bit laidback on her own issues, but Sakura doesn't want to hit any sore spots. 

She is also quite curious about how close Saki and Reiko were before the former's death. No jealousy; just pure curiosity. 

"Were you and Reiko-chan in a relationship before you...um died?" 

Saki pauses at her question, now beginning to get lost in her thoughts while keeping her eyes on the road. How could she forget about how she used to love Reiko when she was alive? 

_It was another exciting night for the Dorami gang. Recently, they had just won a fight against another biker gang called the Blue Bovines, and as per tradition, they went to dine out at Drive-In Tori._

_"HA! That'll show those bastards!" Saki laughed as she chomped down some fried chicken, even stealing some from one of her friends._

_Reiko laughed along with her, feeling proud of their latest beatdown on a rival gang. She raised her soda up along with the other girls as a toast. "To Dorami!"_

_"TO DORAMI!"_

_Plastic cups 'clinked' against each other as the girls cheered. A toast to another victory for the infamous Dorami._

_As the girls chatted loudly and scarfed down their meals, Saki was sneaking glances at Reiko, smiling at her secret crush's proud look as she conversed with one of their members. Even looking slightly beaten up, Reiko was still hot in her eyes. She just loved how tough she was; she liked her women strong._

_Yet, as she had became aware of her feelings for Reiko, she also became aware of the heartbreak that would accompany it. She had to try._

_"Hey, Reiko."_

_The purple-haired leader turned to her friend, sipping her soda with a curious expression. "What is it, Saki?"_

_"I told you before that I wanted to take over Japan, right?" Saki said._

_"Yes, and...?"_

_Saki looked at her with a serious look, which surprised her since her hotheaded friend hardly made that kind of expression._

_"I rather rule it with you by my side."_

_In her own words, it was a love confession. Saki couldn't be forward with her feelings like she usually would, but she actually didn't want to take that risk._

_Reiko sucked in a breath, uncertain of how to respond. She really cherished Saki as a friend and cared about her feelings, but neither of them shared the same goals. She would just have to gently break it down to her._

_"Ah Saki, that's a tempting offer, but I've told you before; I'm gonna quit the gang and live a normal life. So sorry, but I have to decline."_

_Saki swallowed down the feeling of rejection and feigned confusion at Reiko's answer. "I still don't get what the hell normal is. Just tell me already!"_

_Reiko, along with a few others, laughed at her childish indigance, which earned them a pelting of chicken bits from her. Despite this, it was in good nature and the gang continued to celebrate their night together._

_Though the whole time, Saki hid a wistful feeling within her heart, knowing the whole time that Reiko didn't share her feelings. It hurt, but she wasn't going to let that show. Tonight, she was going to celebrate with her gang like always._

As the memory plays in her head, Saki stares ahead with a wistful expression, which is rare for her to have. Even more rare is how quiet she is, which makes Sakura worried. "Saki-chan?" 

"Not really. Yeah, I had a thing for Reiko, but..." 

Saki tilts her head down with a sad smile, even though Sakura can't see it from her position. 

"It wasn't ever gonna work out. I mean, she went and married some guy and had Maria with him. Even if I had never got myself killed, it wouldn't change anything. But I've already moved on; the past is the past and I'm aiming for the future." 

Saki is genuinely happy for Reiko; the latter got to settle down and raise a good family. Though things were rocky between her and Maria, they managed to patch up thanks to Franchouchou. Saki hopes that the rebellious girl doesn't get herself into serious trouble again. 

"I see." Sakura says as she squirms a bit, now unsure of herself. "But why me? I'm not as tough or strong or cool as Reiko-chan. I'm the opposite of your type." 

Saki laughs, though it is a good-natured rather than malicious. "Sure, you're soft for my tastes, but you got spunk and I dig that. That's why I like you, Sakura." 

Sakura blushes while looking at Saki in disbelief. She didn't think that the blonde would really like her because of how different they are. But her heart is beating rapidly, a warm feeling in her chest blossoming as she lets her words sink in. "Saki..." 

Perhaps she does like Saki more than she thought. Maybe she will accept dating her and-

The moment between the two girls gets cut off by the loud sound of a whistle going off behind them. Sakura looks behind her to see a familiar cop riding behind them, barely keeping up on his bike. 

" _You girls are violating the speed limit and traffic safety law of riding two on a bike! Pull over now!_ " The policeman blows his whistle again to emphasize his point. 

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Sakura panics as she starts to wave her arms around frantically before realizing it and immediately clings back onto Saki. 

The wild blonde tsks and grips the handlebars. She pulls back as she lifts the front up and goes back into high gear. "Damn! Hold on, I'm gonna outrun him!"

And so the chase begins: the girls trying to evade the policeman going after them as they weave through traffic. Saki is rather ecstatic at being chased. When she was alive, she and Dorami had been in countless chases from the police, but they had always evaded them at every turn. Of course, with only one cop chasing them, Saki thinks it will be a cakewalk. 

Soon, there are no more cars on the road, which makes it easier for Saki to move. The policeman is now further behind, coming tired as his movements become slow and sluggish. 

The blonde peeks back, smirking widely at their persuer lagging behind. "Hell yeah! We're home free!" 

"Saki-chan! Eyes on the road!" 

But as (bad) luck would have it, Saki doesn't see a sharp spike up ahead of them. Before she knows it, she hears a loud pop and glances down at the front wheel, realizing that it got punctured. "Oh shit." 

Soon, the bike begins to wobble out of control as Saki tries to keep it steady. The blonde would do the sensible thing and pull over, but she presses on, refusing to let her and Sakura get caught. 

Of course, their night goes even further downhill from there. When Saki tries to make a sharp turn at the corner near, the flatten tire doesn't make it and the girls find themselves skidding down a hill near a lake. 

Sakura once again screams as they fall down the hill at an incredible speed.

"SAKI-CHAN! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" 

Just as they are in midair, Saki grabs Sakura by the waist and jumps them off the bike as it crash-lands into the lake, tumbling a bit before falling flat on its side. 

"Hang on! I got this!" 

Carrying Sakura bridal-style as they are falling down, Saki tries to land them safetly on her feet into the shallow part of the lake. However, Saki loses her footing upon stepping into the muddy terrain beneath the water and falls down, taking Sakura with her.

Their helmets have cracked upon impact, letting the water rush inside and wash off their makeup. As they both get up on their knees, they slowly take their helmets, draining the water out. 

Saki spits out the water in disgust and tosses the helmet in anger. This isn't how their date is suppose to pan out. "Damn it! That pigheaded cop ruined our date! Ugh.. sorry about this, Sakura." 

Saki rubs the back of her head furiously, which is wet and dirty from the lake they are in. Now they are going to smell pretty bad on the way home. 

Despite the turn of events, Sakura slides over and places a gentle hand on Saki's shoulder. "It's alright, Saki-chan! I-It wasn't all that bad, so don't be mad." 

As Saki stares at her hesitantly, Sakura smiles in a reassuring manner, hoping that it will cheer her up. "There's always next time, Saki-chan. So let's go home and plan our next date, okay?" 

Saki's eyes widen as she feels her own heart soaring (was that possible for a zombie?). Does that mean that Sakura wants to be her girlfriend? Did she actually succeed even after the date gone bad? 

The blonde has the urge to take the pink-haired girl into her arms and kiss her all over. But they have bigger problems to worry about. 

" _H-Hey! Are you two okay!? Hold on, I'm coming over there!_ " 

Once again, the girls go into a panic as they hear the policeman coming for them. With their makeup gone, they are going to scare the poor guy if they don't run. 

Saki quickly grabs Sakura's wrist and pulls her up with her and prepares to run. "Let's get outta here-!" 

But Sakura yanks her hand out of Saki's grip and runs towards the now damaged motorcycle. "We can't! We have to take Tatsumi-san's bike with us!" 

"Come on! This thing's banged up real good! Just leave it!" Saki exclaims as she fishes the helmets out of the water. 

Sakura shakes her head at the insistent blonde and grips the bike. "I said we can't, Saki-chan! Now help me!" 

Saki bites back a growl of annoyance as she rushes over to help out Sakura. Together, the two use all their strength to lift the bike up on its feet. Then with no time to waste, they haul the vehicle out of the water and onto shore, and hightailed it on out of here. 

By the cop finally arrives to the lake, the girls have already managed to escape the scene, leaving no evidence of their presence. The policeman looks around the area, confused that the girls aren't here. 

"Huh? Could've sworn they've crashed here. Where did they go...?" 

* * *

 

It is fortunate for the girls that they survived the accident thanks to being zombies. Unfortunately, Kotaro's bike didn't, and now it is completely wet and wrecked. He's certainly going to chew them out for it. 

With all hands gripping the bike on both sides, Sakura and Saki hike up the trail back as they haul the banged-up motorcycle together. Both of them have put their helmets back on due to the accident washing off their makeup. Even though there is hardly anyone walking around at this hour, they're not taking any chances. 

"Ugh...I told you it wasn't...ah, a good idea, Saki-chan." Sakura huffs. She isn't really mad at the girl, but she  _was_ worried that they nearly got caught again by that policeman. 

She swears that Saki's recklessness is going to be the actual deaths of them. 

However, Saki is smiling to herself under the helmet, not caring about the trouble they caused. She got the girl. 

"Don't sweat about it, Egg Babe. It was totally worth it." She says, causing Sakura to frown at her. "Come on, we came back okay!" 

"I know. Just please be careful next time, Saki-chan." Sakura sighs. 

The girls continue to drag the bike with them as the silence overtakes them. The blonde is annoyed that their first date ended in a disaster because of a setback. 

They are almost at the mansion, much to their relief. Their arms are starting to cramp up from hauling the motorcycle all night.

As they are at the front gates, Saki suddenly halts in her pace, Sakura almost tripping over and losing her grip on the bike. "Saki-chan?!" 

"Did you honestly like it? The date?" Saki asks in a rare quiet voice. 

Sakura averts her eyes for a moment, which makes Saki a bit worried. She is hoping that the girl meant what she said back there. Otherwise, she is going to be pissed and hurt if Sakura only said that to spare her feelings. 

"I-It was good. Reckless, but I..." Sakura blushes a light pink as she smiles softly. "I actually enjoyed it. Thank you...Saki."  

And Sakura means it. She can't really compare this date to any dates she might've had prior to her death due to her lack of memories. Her first date with Saki wasn't exactly romantic, but she did have fun. 

She wouldn't mind going on another one with Saki when they have the chance. 

Eyes glistening and mouth set in a soft smile, Saki takes off her helmet to toss it aside as Sakura does the same. The girls move closer to one another until they are embracing each other, not caring about their soaked clothes or the foul stench. As they pull back to look at each other, Saki starts leaning in with her lips puckered. Sakura closes her eyes and does the same, eager to taste the lips belonging to her supposedly new girlfriend. 

Of course, they stop as they feel an angry aura not to far away from them. 

" _You two..._ " 

Hearing a voice growling at them, the girls look ahead to see Kotaro standing in front of the mansion door, arms crossed, and looking very ticked off at them. Tae is standing beside him, looking spaced out and groaning nonsense as usual. 

Saki tsks and stands in front of Sakura as the latter moves closer to the blonde, knowing that Kotaro isn't going to let them off so easily. 

" _YOU WRECKED_ _MY BAAAAAAAABBBBBBY!"_


End file.
